


Way Long Gone

by Mainexiii



Category: Day6
Genre: Angst, Day6 - Freeform, F/M, Gen, Help, i miss Day6, im soo bad at tagging, im sorry, papi sungjin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 16:41:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18392282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mainexiii/pseuds/Mainexiii
Summary: Sunjin brought you coffee. For Coffee and Better days





	Way Long Gone

 

**_He walks towards you, holding cups of coffee on both hands._ **

 

**_He gives you his most precious smile, a billion worth of sunshine ._ **

 

**_He sit down in front of you handing you the cup of your favorite blend of coffee._ **

 

**_He took your right hand and started playing with it, eyes still on you._ **

 

**_“ Sungjin…” you mumbled_ **

 

**_He holds both of your hand tightly,_ **

 

**_“Yes love..” he looks at you lovingly_ **

 

**_“ I missed you..”_ **

 

**_“ I missed you too love”.._ **

 

**_“ But you’re not coming back”.. tears already falling in your cheeks_ **

 

 

You wake up panting, eyes wandering in your room.

 

“ Sungjin..” you called his name too many times, 

 

Every single day since the accident you woke up feeling emptier day by day..

 

“ Stop visiting me in my dreams love, I know you’re gone, way long gone” 

 

Another day spent crying ,reminiscing the memories with Sungjin , longing for the warmth his body and presence gave you..

 

You missed him, you missed him too much.


End file.
